¿Las orejas hacen al hombre?
by Lenayuri
Summary: —Capitán, ¿está ronroneando?— incluso en su estado, Jim se avergüenza por dejarse llevar. ¡Pero él qué iba a saber que ese pequeño rasguño sería su tormento! [Spirk]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Advertencias**. Spirk. Slash. Spock/Kirk. Ligero OoC(?) por parte de Spock. Nekomimis (orejas de gato). Estupidez -usual- en Kirk. Un McCoy muy enojado.

**Géneros**. Romance. Humor.

**Importante**. Este oneshot participa en el Desafío de **Cats on a Starship!** del foro **The Final Slash Frontier**.

* * *

**¿Las orejas hacen al hombre?**

—La misión ha finalizado con éxito, señor Sulu, transpórtenos de vuelta a la nave— ordenó el capitán por el intercomunicador.

—_Enseguida, capitán_— respondieron del otro lado.

Jim se sentía un poco cansado y mareado, pero no comentó nada a sus dos acompañantes. Suficiente había tenido por un día como para molestarles por algo sin importancia.

=X=

Después de tantos problemas en el pasado, la Enterprise, junto con la tripulación del capitán James T. Kirk, por fin realizaba la tan ansiada misión de exploración con duración de cinco años. Al rubio le parecía un lapso de tiempo muy corto para explorar el vasto espacio, pero lo compensaba al bajar a cada exploración junto con Spock y McCoy.

Esta ocasión no fue diferente.

Recogieron información sobre un nuevo planeta sin explorar y, al recibir lecturas positivas para bajar, lo hicieron, aún con la diatriba de Spock sobre el terreno no explorado.

—¿No te emociona, Spock? La aventura, lo inexplorado. ¡Anímate!— sabía que decirle aquello al vulcano era como decírselo a una pared, recibiendo la misma respuesta si fuese así. Sin embargo, al final del día, Spock siempre terminaba accediendo a las peticiones de su capitán. Después de todo ¿quién más estaba capacitado para cuidarle? Además, era una de sus obligaciones – aunque Uhura insistiera en lo contrario.

La superficie del planeta parecía fértil, en vías de desarrollarse por completo. A pesar de ello, a Spock le pareció extraño que no hubiese animales a los alrededores.

—Tenga cuidado, capitán— advirtió el vulcano —Es ilógica la falta de seres vivos en el planeta.

—Tranquilo, Spock— tranquilizó el capitán, restándole importancia al asunto como si estuviesen hablando del menú del comedor —No crees que si hubiese animales ¿ya lo sabríamos?

—Será mejor que le hagas caso, Jim— regañó McCoy —Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con él.

—¡Bien, bien! Iré con cuidado— concedió el rubio —Aguafiestas— murmuró, dándose la vuelta para analizar unas plantas cercanas.

No estaban muy separados, a lo mucho seis metros entre cada uno, pero, en un descuido, Jim se desplazó más lejos de los otros dos. Su alma salvaje y movida por la impulsividad y los problemas emergía nuevamente, llevándole hasta un páramo cercano.

Con el phaser siempre preparado – una cosa es que sea arrebatado y otra que sea idiota – continúa por el sendero. De pronto, un gruñido se escucha a su derecha y voltea, encontrándose con algo parecido a un cachorro felino.

—Hola amiguito— dijo el capitán, inclinándose hacia la extraña criatura de grandes ojos negros; _me recuerdas a alguien_, piensa el capitán —¿Estás solo?— y estira su mano, intentando tomar al pequeño animal para tomarle una muestra.

Era una especie diferente, no la reconocía del archivo de fauna de la Federación. Pero antes de que pudiese tomarle con cuidado, el pequeño le arañó la palma de la mano, haciéndole sangrar. Maldiciendo su suerte, encogió la mano de nuevo, observando los daños. No era mucho, realmente. Sólo necesitaba un antibiótico para evitar pescar alguna infección y listo. Como nuevo.

Por lo tanto, no se lo comentó ni a Spock ni a McCoy.

=X=

—¿Encontraron algo?— preguntó Kirk, sentado en su silla.

—No mucho, realmente— respondió McCoy

—A pesar de que la tierra es fértil, también es insegura— aseguró Spock.

—Uhm… qué podemos poner en el informe, ¿entonces?

—Datos insuficientes, capitán.

—Me parece bien, entonces ¿mañana volvemos a bajar?

—No lo recomiendo, Jim— refutó el médico —A pesar de que no se avistamos seres vivos, no descarto la posibilidad de que sólo se estaban escondiendo.

—Eso es algo lógico, capitán.

—Bien— dice accediendo —Lo dejaremos por el-

—¿Se encuentra bien, capitán?

—¿Jim?

—¿Uh?— respondió aturdido —Sí, es sólo que…— pero no logró continuar o terminar su respuesta. ¿Por qué la habitación estaba dando vueltas? —Yo…— lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente, fueron los gritos del médico y el vulcano, y si no fuese completamente irracional, incluso divisó una leve mueca de preocupación por parte de Spock.

=X=

—¡Carajo, Jim!— escuchó la voz estridente del médico cuando abrió los ojos por fin. Se sentía afiebrado y la mano le ardía. Ah, la herida.

—¿Q-qué pasó?

—¡Te desmayaste, eso es lo que pasó!

—Sí, bien. Lo supuse pero, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque eres un irresponsable, por eso!— McCoy se dio la vuelta murmurando cosas sobre capitanes irresponsables —¿Por qué no me dijiste que algo te había rasguñado?— volvió a preguntar, tomando muestras de la mano de Jim.

—No creí que fuese importante.

—¡Lo dices como si se tratase de algo normal, Jim! ¿No te das cuenta que pudo haber sido peor?

—Sí, ya…— ante la mirada inquisidora del médico, completó —No vuelvo a hacerlo.

—Bien— etiquetó y guardó las muestras, volviendo hacia el capitán. No podía creer la ineptitud de Jim hacia él mismo. Claro, siempre se arrojaba hacia los brazos del peligro exponiendo su vida innecesariamente, pero ¿esto? Sinceramente no creía sobrevivir los cinco años de misión —Mientras analizo las muestras, quédate aquí— indicó el médico.

—¿No me llevarás a la zona de enfermería?

—¡Estás loco! No sé ni qué te mordió y no voy a exponer a los demás.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras tanto?

—Piensa en tus acciones— cortó McCoy —Vuelvo en unas horas. Si sientes algún otro malestar, llámame inmediatamente— y se fue, dejando al capitán solo en su habitación.

Era extraño, de hecho, porque exceptuando la fiebre, se sentía bien. Tal vez sólo estaba forzándose al límite, como ya había pasado anteriormente, y necesitaba descansar. Colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente le mostrase lo que quisiera.

Y lo hizo. Aunque le mostró a la última persona que creyó posible… hasta hace unos meses.

Spock era su mano derecha, su amigo ¿cómo era posible que _aquello_ haya evolucionado a _esto_? Incluso sus encuentros casuales con cualquier hembra había dejado de ser interesante desde que comenzó a pensar y observar más al vulcano.

Y no era idiota, aunque McCoy lo dudase. Sabía que aquello era un sueño imposible, una meta inalcanzable porque, después de todo, estaba hablando de Spock, el vulcano más racional y lógico del universo. Cayendo en un sueño ligero, comenzó a soñar.

El sueño era recurrente desde hace tiempo. Spock estaba a su lado en la silla de mando, pero estaban solos. No había nadie más a sus alrededores, lo que al principio había conmocionado a Kirk, pensando que sería otra pesadilla; sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Spock se inclinó a besarle y él, por supuesto, correspondió.

Las primeras veces sólo eran besos. Pero los besos se convirtieron en algo más y Jim sabía que aquellas eran sus fantasías recién descubiertas. ¿Cómo sería tener al vulcano encima de él? ¿O debajo de él? ¿El vulcano dejaría que él le amara? ¿Cómo se escucharía? ¿Cómo se vería?

Sus dudas fueron interrumpidas por unos toques en su puerta y tras el "adelante", vio entrar a Spock. _Hablando del rey de Roma_, pensó Kirk.

—Capitán, cómo se encuen- ¿Capitán?— si no le conociera bien, Jim diría que el tono de Spock era de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Spock?

—Usted-

—¿Yo?

Pero el vulcano no dijo nada, en cambio, comenzó a caminar hacia la cama del capitán. Jim se sorprendió por la acción de Spock y parpadeó rápidamente, creyendo que era un sueño. ¿Seguro que no había caído en un sueño más profundo en lugar de despertar? Lo que fuese, era muy extraño.

—¿Spock?— preguntó nuevamente, percatándose de la cercanía entre ambos. Spock se había inclinado sobre él, observándole, examinándole. Jim no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando la cálida mano del vulcano se posó sobre su barbilla, elevando su cara, moviéndole de un lado al otro.

—Interesante— soltó, aún con el rostro de Jim entre sus dedos. La otra mano subió hasta llegar a la coronilla de su cabeza y –_¡oh!, eso se sentía muy bien_.

—Q-qué haces— susurró el rubio, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Era vibrante, cálido, como una corriente eléctrica que sacudía sus sentidos. Spock no respondió, en cambio, posó su vista en la cadera de Jim y abrió un poco los ojos —¿Qué?— preguntó, al percatarse del leve cambio en la mirada del vulcano.

Spock le indicó con una mano lo que estaba observando y Jim casi se atraganta. Ahí, moviéndose de un lado para el otro, había una larga cola peluda.

—¡Pero qué demonios!— espetó el capitán.

—Y no ha visto su cabeza, capitán— aseveró el vulcano. Jim rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, encontrándose con dos grandes y peludas orejas. _Oh, mierda_.

—Esto es un sueño, definitivamente es un sueño— comenzó a recitar, como un mantra —Debo despertar. Despierta, despierta— repetía.

—Debo decirle que esto no es un sueño, capitán.

—¿Quién lo dice?— y sin previo aviso, Spock le jaló la cola, logrando que el rubio gritara de dolor —Bien, tienes un punto.

—El doctor McCoy me comentó de su altercado con alguna clase de felino no identificado en la superficie del planeta.

—Ya recibí mi regaño, gracias.

—No es mi intención hacerlo, capitán— refuta el vulcano —Sin embargo, vine a ver cómo se encontraba cuando el doctor me comentó que tenía fiebre.

—Sí, gracias. Ya me siento mejor… en ese aspecto.

—Debo decirle, capitán, que las orejas le quedan muy bien.

—Ni lo digas, Spock. Me veo y me siento ridículo— dijo mientras se gira boca abajo, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Demasiada humillación por un día como para que Spock venga y-

—Oh— jadeó el capitán —Eso… eso se siente muy bien— murmuró.

—Estoy buscando si hay indicios de alguna otra mutación, capitán— soltó Spock, siguiendo con su inspección. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Jim sabía que el vulcano no tenía ninguna intención que no fuese científica, no desperdició los toques para memorizarlos.

¿Así se sentiría tener las manos de Spock sobre él?

—¿Capitán?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Está ronroneando?— Jim abrió los ojos, agradeciendo que estaba contra la almohada y que Spock no vería su avergonzado rostro.

—Eh… no.

—Sí, lo hizo. Lo escuché.

—Seguramente te lo imaginaste— cortó el capitán —Será mejor que te vayas, Spock. McCoy vendrá en cualquier momento y debe revisar _esto_.

Sin girarse a verle, Jim escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta y suspiró aliviado. De haberse quedado un segundo más, él… seguramente… al vulcano…

—No puedo— murmuró el rubio —Es Spock, después de todo. Él nunca va a pensar en mí de la misma mane-

Su monólogo se cortó cuando la mano del vulcano, esa que tan bien conoce, tomó la suya, haciéndole sentir algo que no podía describirse con palabras.

—No suponga que me conoce, capitán— y para sorpresa del rubio, Spock se acercó a él, posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Dejándose llevar por el vulcano, comenzó a ronronear —Ese es un sonido muy interesante— soltó entre el beso y Jim creyó escuchar un leve tono seductor en él.

El beso siguió un rato más, hasta que Jim convenció a Spock de acurrucarse junto a él en su cama.

—No veo la utilidad a esto, capitán.

—Yo sí y debe ser suficiente para ti.

La cola de Jim deambulaba de arriba abajo, demostrando su felicidad mientras conversaba con Spock, hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado y decidió tomar una siesta. Spock le acompañó un poco después, tomándole en brazos, protegiendo al humano que desde hace un tiempo lo sentía como parte de su vida.

Su madre tenía razón, después de todo.

=X=

—Me alegra haberlo encerrado— murmuró McCoy, encaminándose hacia la habitación del capitán —Ese irresponsable ¡pero me va a escuchar!— las demás tripulantes le abrían paso al enojado médico pues ninguno quería ser objetivo de su molestia —Mira que forzarme a hacerle la vacuna— frunció el ceño mientras doblaba hacia las habitaciones.

La puerta de Jim estaba cerca, pero sin preocuparse en avisar, entró, pensando en la buena fortuna que tenía él – y Jim, por supuesto – de no tener a ninguna de las _amiguitas_ del capitán cerca… o que el _duende_ fuese demasiado vulcano como para no corresponderle a su amigo; porque la única manera de contagio era-

—¡Mierda!— maldijo McCoy al observar la estampa frente a él. Debió haber llegado antes aunque… pensándolo bien, qué bueno que no llegó antes.

Ambos, Jim y Spock, compartían la cama, acurrucados tan melosamente que McCoy sintió ganas de vomitar ¡incluso sus peludas colas estaban entrelazadas! Necesitaba vacaciones.

Además, la única forma de contagio, según los estudios realizados en ese pobre tribble, era por medio de fluidos… ugh, por su propia salud mental, esperaba que sólo compartiesen fluidos bucales y no otros… _¡No, alejen eso! ¡Borrar, borrar!_

Y sin querer seguir siendo espectador, volvió por donde llegó, llevándose las vacunas con él.

Sería la venganza más adecuada. Que el vulcano – ahora con orejas de gato – y su amigo – en las mismas condiciones – fuesen hasta la enfermería por la vacuna. Oh, sí… dulce venganza. Eso les pasa por obligarle a bajar a un planeta desconocido, por enésima vez… y por hacerle imaginar cosas que no quiere ni recordar. _¡Maldición, volví a recordarlo!_

* * *

**Nota**

Y con ustedes ¡Kirk y sus orejitas! Ok, espero que esto haya abarcado la temática del reto, sino... ¡me lanzarán por la borda! Ya, una disculpa por esto... más o menos. :B

Si quieren ver a Jim!nekomimi, vayan a mi **deviantArt**: lenayuri (punto) deviantart (punto) com / art / Jim-Nekomimi-399809666

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
